Londres A Cidade Encantada
by sheeriowithbass
Summary: Eramos 5 Amigas, que nunca imaginariamos que encontrariamos nossos 5 idolos, os garotos do 1D. Todas nós estavamos morando em Londres para fazer faculdade, e por conhecidenciaacabamos os conhecendo!


Londres a Cidade Encantada

Capitulo 1

Londres ai vamos nós!

Vick PT:

-Viiiick?!- acordei com Mari me cutucando.

-Oooooi?!-suspirei eram 9:30 da manhã de domingo

-É hoje que vamos para Londres, nem acredito CARA!

Eu sorrio e me levanto, me espreguiço, hoje seria o dia em que eu e Mari iriamos morar com onzas melhores amigas, Tabata ( que ja estava la) Ana, Katherin (Kathy), Eu e Mari, nós nos conhecemos no tempo de colegio, Tabata era mais velha e tinha ido para Londres terminar sua faculdade de turismo e entao vimos a opurtunidade e fomos atrás dela! Eu iria fazer medicina, Mari iria fazer moda, Ana iria fazer cinema e Kathy iria fazer artes senicas.

Eu e Mari dividiamos um apartamento, nao era muito grande nem luxuoso mas era nossa casa. Eu ja tinha arrumado minhas mala a dois dias, eu ate estava um pouco ansiosa mas não tanto quanto a Mari.

-Vick que roupa eu vou? – eu sori, Mari poderia estar indo fazer moda mas em relação as ás roupas que ela usa ela é totalmente insegura.

-Que tal aquela sua calça preta bailarina com aquela camisa folgada que tem uma cruz (aqui o link da roupa se voces quiserem ver  travel_mari/set?id=75462598 )- ela sorriu

-Vai ficar ótimo, obrigada Vick!- ela disse e saiu do meu cuarto, que agora na verdade seria meu velho cuarto… Então resovi ligar para aminha mãe..

-Ligação ON-

-Oi Mãe! É hoje!

-Ah Filha! Eu levo voce a Mari no aeroporto ok?

-Hum…Ok mãe, o voo sai as 15h… vem para ca umas 13h então…

-Tudo bemquerida eu e seu pai e sua irmã, vamos estar ai as 13h com o almoço de voces!

-Ok mãe manda um viejo pro papai e para Jessica!

-Até mais tarde querida.

-Ligação OFF-

Mari PT:

Cara hoje era p dia! Eu estava tãp animada, iria finalmente realizar meu sonho de morar em Londres e ainda, com as minhas melhores amigas nesse mundo. Minhas malas ja estava prontas a mais de uma semana, eu estava realmente ansiosa, mas a Vick não parecia tão ansiosa como eu! Eu estava praticamente pirando…

Então Vick entra no meu cuarto e fala;

-Mari minha mãe e meu pai e Jessica vãp vir para cá as 13h ok? Eles querem levara agente até o aeroporto… - Eu sorrio, eu adorava a familia da Vick… Eles eram muito bem humorados e ainda tinha Jessica a irmã mais nova da Vick ela tinha apenas 5 aninhos e era a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

-Tudo Certo.

Vick então saiu de meu cuarto e então eu tirei meu poster do 1D da parede e guardei na mala com o mayor cuidado domando, eu realmente amava aqueles garotos. Sorri comigo mesma, quem sabe eu poderia encontra-los andando pelas ruas de Londres. Fechei minha mala novamente e fui para a sala me despedir do meu querido apartamento… tava mais para um apartamento mais ok! Me sentei no sofá ja embalado com plastico , nosso apartamento iria para uma prima da Vick que estava vindo fazer faculdade. E tinhamos vendido para ela.

Olhei para a sala vazia… Vick se sentou ao meu lado em silencio.

-É a gente ta indo embora…- Eu falo ja ficando um puco emocionada.

-Pois é… Tantas coisas que passamos aquí né Mari?- Ela sorriu, e uma lagrima caiu dos meus olhos.

-Ei ei ei… vai dar tudo certo, apostp que vamos ter muuuuuuuuitas outras historias em Londres… Imagina se a gente coñéese os minos do 1D?! Imagina que maximo?!- Vick disse enquanto me abraçava, eu ri, nós duas eramos muit fãs de 1D desde os 15 anos.

-Seria um maximo mesmo!-a campainha toca.

-Hey acho que é a minha familia- Vick disse ja se levantando e indo atender a porta, então me recompus e ela abriu a porta.

Vick PT:

-Oi mãe, oi pai e oooooooooi meu anjinho!- eu disse e dei um viejo em minha mãe e em meu pai depois agarrei minha irmãzinha que tinha apenas cinco aninhos, ela era meu xodozinho. Ela riu e eu a henchí de viejos, Mari estava bem atrás de mim e comprimentou minha familia.

-Querida voce esta oótima- minha mãe disse para Mari e logo continuou – Cortou o cabelo? Emagreceu? O que voce fez?- Mari riu ela adorava minha mãe.

-Eu cortei sim e tambem emagreci um pouco… Deu pr aperceber tao facil assim?-ela disse toda feliz

-Claro, voce esta linda! Mais linda do que onormañ!- ela ficou meio sem graça e entaão minha mãe colocou os potes com comida na mesa, tinha lasanha, churrasco e nnhoc. Peguei um prato para mim e para Mari, nos sentamos á mesa junto com meus pais enquanto Jess brincava com sua boneta no sofá.

-Minha menininha esra crescendo- meu pai disse afagando meu cabelo.

-Sim… Filha se cuide lá ok? Tome cuidado, não vai passando seu endereço para ninguem tão fácilmente ok? E voce tambem viu dona Mari?!- minha meã falou, ela sempre falava a mesma coisa, era muito super protetora…

-Mãe eu ja tenho 19 anos, sei me cuidar…

-E eu ja tenho 20…-Mari disse rindo.

-Sei disso queridas… Sei disso… mas é sempre bom reforçar…

Terminamos de comer e lavamos a louça, olho para o relogio e ja eram 14h.

-Mãe temos que ir pata o aeroporto, a Ana e Kathy já devem estar por lá!- pegueiminha mala, eu estava meio apressada.

-OK queridas vamos, Mari pegue sua mala…- meu pai disse enquanto eu ja estava indo em direção ao carro com Jess. Então meu pai abriu o portamala e eu coloquei minha mala, logo Mari aparece e coloca a dela la. Entramos no carro e jess resolveu ir no meu colo.

(Look da vick para viagem:  travel_vick/set?id=75379751 )

Capitulo 2

A viajem começa agora!

Mari PT:

Então eu entrei no carro e Vick ja estava la com jess no seu colo, o pai de vick deu a partida no caro e logo nossa casa foi ficando fora de vista… Seria a ultima vez que eu veria aquele apartamento… então meu celular vibra no meu bolso.

-Ligação ON-

-Aonde voces estão?- Ana pregunta um tanto afobada.

-Estamos indo pro aeroporto Ana, e voce e a Kathy?

-Estamos aquí ja esperando voces! Voces vão demorar muito para chegar?

travel_vick/set?id=7537971º, em 15 minutos estamos ai, a e a Vick te mandou um ´´Oi´´.

-Ok mande outro.

-Ok Ana, beijos até caqui a pouco.

-Beijos Mari!

-Ligação OFF-

-Vick a Ana e a Kathy ja estão lá…- eu digo guardando o celular de volta no bolso.

-Hum… Eu imaginei…

Então o pai de Vick para o carro na frente do aeroporto, descemos do carro e pegamos onzas malas, o pai de Vick foi estacionar o carro , e eu Vick, Jess e a mãe de Vick fomos nos encontrar com Ana e Kathy.

( Kathy usava isso ;  travel_katy/set?id=75470277 e Ana usava isso:  travel_ana/set?id=75500600 )

Avistamos as meninas sentadas conversando e logo nos aproximamos e nos abraçamos.

Ana PT:

-Até que enfim voces chegaram!- eu disse abraçando Mari.

Abraço então o pai de Vick, a mãe dela e sua irmãzinha.

-Ana e seus pais?- Vick me perguntou dando um gole no café que ela estava tomando.

-Passei o dia com eles ontem, hoje eles tiveram que viajar…- Eu falo sorrindo

-Entendi… E os teus Kathy?

-Meus pais estão de férias na França, talvex em março nos visitem…- ela sorriu

-Mas então Vick, como foi a sua prova para a aprovação na faculdade de med la de Londres?- eu perguntei empolgada.

-Ai Ana, nem te contei né?! Eu passei de uma vez, agora é só cegar la e me matricular! E bem voce tambem sabe o quanto eu gosto de musica e tals, eu fechei com um cara la de um pub conhecido pra tocar todas as sextas e sabados apartir de março!- ela disse com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

Eu gostava muito de Vick, ela era uma Pessoa agradable, alegre, sonhadora, sempre com aquele sorriso no rosto, claro tinha seu genio um pouco difícil as vezes… Mas ninguem é perfeirto, certo?!

-Nossa Vick, parabéns, to tão orgullosa de ti! Aposto que vai fazer suvesso!- eu a abraço.

-Kathy tu tambem passou na facul de artes senicas lá, não foi?-eu disse

-Sim, passei inclusive vou fazer na mesma facul que a Vick!- Kathy sorriu e então começou a falar empolgadamente com a Vick sobre a facul delas.

-Mari¸então nós duas vamos fazer na mesma facul né?- eu disse mordendo um pedazo do meu sanduiche.

-Sim Aninha, eu to tão, aciosa, tu nem imagina o quanto.- ela disse com os olhos brilhando.

-Imagina tambem se eu conheço os minos do ¡D Que maximo que seria OMG!-ela diz toda sonhadora

Eu até gostava de uma music aou outra do 1D, mas não era directioner como Vick e Mari.

-Hum é acho que seria legal… bem tu sabe… Eu não sou tão fã quanto tu e a Vick… mas eles parecem ser divertidos… Pelo menos…- Ela riu

-A eles são demais, não que eu já tenha conhecido eles, mas sei que eles são geniais!-então nossa conversa foi cortada com a mãe da Vick falando.

-Meninas creio que já esta na hora de voces embarcarem…- A mãe da vick disse sorrindo para nós e então abraçou a Vick.

Vick PT:

Eu abracei minha mãe bem forte, seria a ultima vez que a veria, até Janeiro do ano que vem, e ainda era apenas dia 17 de fevereiro. Eu realmente sentiria falta dela… Minha companheira…

-Mãe vou estar sempre online no skype, se a sra. Precisar ok?- ela sorriu e estava chorado

-Ok minha pequena, todos os dias Quero falar contigo para saber se tu esta bem ok? Eu te amo demais- então ela me largou e eu abracei meu pai.

-Te amo filha, e por favor se cuide lá ok?- eu sorri e falei

-Claro pai!- então abracei minha irmã, o mais forte que eu podia, para não matar a coitada.

-Minha princesinha, a Vivi volta logo ta? E quando eu voltar vou trazer um moooooooooonte de presentes para ti! Se cuida e cuida da mamãe e do papai por mim.-ela sorriu e retribuiu o abraço.

-Volta logo Vivi, vou sentir saudade, eu cuido da mamãe e do papai até tu voltar.- ela falou com aquela voz gostosa de crianza.

Então as meninas se despediram da minha familia e a que mais demorou foi Mari, pois ela era a mais cegada na minha familia, afinal minha melhor amiga, não que a Ana, a Kathy e Tab não Sejas minhas bffs mas eu e a Mari moravamos juntas, o que nos deixa mais proximas …Então entramos na sala de embarque e por sorte eu , Ana, Kathy e Mari pegamos acentos um do lado do outro, iriamos ficar juntas, como sempre! Olhei para Ana e sorri.

-Ta nervosa?- eu perguntei enquanto seguro o braço de Ana.

-Muito e tu?- ela da um sorriso meio nervoso.

-Um pouco… mas vai dar tudo certo tu vai ver.

-Que Deus te ouça vick…- ela fala tentando se acalmar… entao uma voz fala no auto-falante do aeroporto

"Ultima chamada para o voo 437 São Paulo-Londres, embarque na plataforma 34. Repetindo Ultima chamada para o voo 437 São Paulo-Londres, embarque na plataforma 34" Então a aeromoza abriu a porta para a plataforma que levava até o avião, fizemos uma fila antras de mais 5 pessoas… Dei minha passagem para ela, e ela apenas sorriu, tinha um jeito de ser inglesa. Então eu perguntei

-Are You a Britsh?-ela sorriu

-Yeah Ima Britsh!-eu sorri e entrei no avião junto com as meninas.

-Ascento 10ª,B,C e D… Ali meninas- Kathy falou apontando pras poltronas e etão Mari falou:

-Eu vou na janela agora… Caqui a duas horas a gente troca se voces quiserem ok?-todas concordaram e então foi aMari na janela, eu do lado dela, Ana do meu lado e Kathy na Ponta.

Então Ana fala:

-Isso ai meninas, uma nova faase das onzas vidas esta começando!-todas riram e entã ficamos conversando por um tempo, até eu comunicar que ia dormir e coloquei o fone de ouvido e comecei a ouvir " Be Like You do Ed Sheeran"

Kathy PT:

Estavamos no avião fazim 4horas, faltavam mais 7 para chegarmos em Londres. Eu jaá estava ficando impaciente, Vick dormia igual uma pedra, Mari via uma serie no computador dela e Ana via um filme que estava passando na tv do avião, Eu estava ouvindo algunas musicas do Black Keys e lendo as Cronicas de Narnia, eu gostava bastante, eram mas 18h, e a janta já estava sendo servida, Mari acordou a Vice e então a aeromoza distribuiu nossa comida, e parecia bem gostosa até, era capeletti com molo 4 queijos e vinho tinto para acompanhar…. E Estava bom mesmo… De sobremesa tinha sorverte de morando. Ás 20:30 iria começar um filme novo que era com o cara que fazia o Thor… E parecia ser legal, a Vick como futura media era meio hipocondriaca a gente fingia que não ligava mas sempre fichábamos de olho nela, entao ela disse que estava cansada por causa do remedio para alergia e foi dormir fiquei vendo o filme em quanto a Mari continuava vendo a serie dela e Ana dormia… Acho que as meninas estavam cansadas porque quando deu 22h todas já estavam dormindo …. Eu fiquei mais um tempinho acordada afinal, o avião era desconfortavel… Mas acabei adormecendo…


End file.
